Long days, late nights
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Connie throws herself into her work, but can someone help her realise it's doing more harm than good?


**Just a little idea I had- not my best work or the most interesting of ideas but I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to write it anyway xD Please review if possible! -Sophie x**

* * *

It was 11pm and Connie was sat on the sofa in the staffroom on her laptop. She had been put down for a double shift but already her eyes were irritable and tired. She had been in the building since 7am that morning for a meeting with Guy and Zoe, meaning she had to get up at 6 to make herself look presentable.

The clinical lead had been in early each day since Grace left for America, and always left as late as she could. It helped her tear her thoughts from the little girl she so desperately missed, but it made her constantly tired, snappier than usual and just downright unpleasant to be around, meaning her staff avoided her at all costs.

Blinking rapidly as her screen went out of focus, the woman yawned, placed a hand to her mouth and stood before making her way to the sink and pouring herself a cold glass of water after finding the coffee jar empty. She sat back down again and looked longingly out of the window where she could see the day staff climbing into various cars and driving off home.

"Just one more page…" she muttered to herself as she flexed her fingers and continued to type. However, the more she wrote, the heavier her eyes grew until she had to stop again. Sighing, she dipped her fingers into her cool drink and splashed the water on her face. This had little effect and Connie yawned again.

"I'll just have 5 minutes…" the woman mumbled as she set the alarm on her phone for 11:15pm, switched the light off then laid down so her head was resting on the arm of the sofa. She closed her eyes, and was fast asleep in minutes, breathing steady and her face relaxed.

The door swung open and Charlie walked in, running a hand through his hair as he took his cup from his locker and filled up the kettle. It was then he noticed the gentle glow of light from the laptop and went to see whose it was. It wasn't until he got to the table that he noticed the outline of Connie's slim figure, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't like her to sleep on the job.

After much deliberation, the nurse crept out of the room and to the store cupboard where he found extra blankets and pillows. He took one of each then retraced his steps until he was back in the staffroom. But just as he was about to lift her head, her phone made a shrill screeching sound and she stirred before making a low groaning noise. Charlie glanced at the screen and quickly tapped the red button so the room was quiet again. He froze, silent and still.

Connie shuffled for a few seconds before relaxing back into the sofa, her face content. Charlie smiled slightly as he lifted her head and slipped a pillow underneath it. Then he spread out the blanket over her and turned his attention to the laptop. The man saved the document Connie had been writing then opened up a blank one before typing out a message. Once he had finished, Charlie closed the device slightly, his page still visible on the screen and went to make his drink. Then he scribbled something on a piece of paper, left the room and stuck it on the door before heading back to his office, good deed complete.

Connie finally stirred just as the sun rose the next morning and the rays found her sleeping face through the window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and yawned, feeling the blanket fall from her body and looking down at it in confusion, before glancing over to the window, the time of day dawning on her.

"Oh shit." She cursed, swinging her legs over the side of the sofa and opening her laptop to find the document Charlie had written on the screen.

"What the?..." she muttered, feeling like she was slowly losing her mind. She couldn't remember writing this at all! Pulling a brush from her hand bag, she tugged at her curls and started to read the word document.

"Connie,

Listen to me. I know Grace being sent to America has upset you, but working yourself to the point of exhaustion is not the answer. It's a distraction, I know, but not a good one. You know a lack of sleep means more mistakes are made. What you need to do is take a couple of days off, catch up on your sleep and have some time to yourself. Grace is with Sam, she's going to be fine and so are you. All you need to do is realise that.

You need to start looking after yourself Connie and putting your wellbeing before your work.

My door is always open if you want to talk,

Charlie.

P.S- The blanket and pillow need to be returned to the store cupboard when you're done with them- and you're welcome."

Connie paused, her hand in mid-air. He was right, and she knew that deep down, but she couldn't afford to take the time off. The ED's a consultant down as it is, they needed her here.

But even as she thought this, she knew they'd have to survive without her for a couple of days. Her head was all over the place, and her mood at work wasn't fair on her staff.

Sighing, Connie gathered her things together and opened the door, not noticing the sign Charlie had stuck to the door (thank God, as it read "Wicked Witch sleeping, enter if you dare…") and headed to his office. She knocked and went in.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Mmm."

"Are you here to ask for your leave by any chance?"

Connie looked at him before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes. Just the two days. I doubt you'd manage without me for any longer."

"Forever the optimist." He smiled. "Consider it done. Now get yourself home and to bed for all our sakes. I doubt poor Robyn would be able to survive another of your lectures."

"Mmm." She mumbled again before turning and opening the door. "See you soon, don't miss me too much."

Charlie grinned as the door shut behind her and the notorious clicking of her heels faded away.

"Somehow, I'm sure we won't."


End file.
